1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to locking mechanical fastenings, and more particularly to lock washers.
2. Description of the Related Art
With reference to FIG. 1, a traditional nut and bolt fastening 1 includes a threaded fastener 3 inserted through an opening in a fixed joint surface 5 and complementary nut 7 threaded onto threaded fastener 3. Fastening 1 is typically tightened using a tightening tool, such as a wrench 9 or impact driver on the nut or fastener head while a counter-torque tool such as a second wrench 11 is used to prevent rotation of the non-driven one of the nut and fastener. Thus, such traditional fastenings generally require two tools and in some cases two mechanics to properly tighten or loosen fastening 1.
In large-scale industrial fastenings, tooling and torque requirements often mandate cooperation of two mechanics in difficult or dangerous situations, for example, in elevated or cramped installations. Accordingly, improvements in the ease, efficiency and safety of forming industrial fastenings are sought.